lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Cer-Thellian Ortrevlia II.
Cer-Thellian Ortrevelia II. is the son of Ghellian, and Liest Ortrevlia making him a member of House Ortrevelia. Thellian Ortrevlia would be born the third son, and sixth child of Ghellian Ortrevelia making him at the time of his birth the second in the line of succession behind his elder brother, and as the first child of Ghellian and his new wife his birth started the new line of House Ortrevelia. Morgomir would travel northward into the Kingdom of Orthanac where he was commanded to assist the Mordor loyalist forces of Orthanac against a White Numenorian rebellion within its ranks, and in this he would take many Frogral nobles with him and while he was in Orthanac he and his Frogral forces were able to secretly greatly assist the White Numenorian elements in Orthanac ending the rebellion with a Mordor victory but creating a large resistence force more akin to his own in Frogral. While in the Kingodom of Orthanac it was Thellian of whom would during his two years in Orthanac father two bastard children and while he fell in love with one of the mothers the second mother would be a one night stand and was of little interest to the love struck Thellian. Ghellian Ortrevlia would stay diligent to the words of Morgomir and stayed out of the First Frogral Rebellion and despite his staying out two of his sons and a daughter joined with Rendrian Westcellia and were killed during the fighting leaving Ghellian to become extremely protective of his son Thellian. Characteristics Personality Thellian is a charismatic young man of whom became quite popular during his time in Orthanac and this popularity was especially true with females of which due to this he did father two bastards while he was in Orthanac. History Thellian Ortrevlia would be born the second son, and third child of Ghellian Ortrevelia making him at the time of his birth the second in the line of succession behind his elder brother, and as the first child of Ghellian and his new wife his birth started the new line of House Ortrevelia. Early History Orthanac Civil War Morgomir would travel northward into the Kingdom of Orthanac where he was commanded to assist the Mordor loyalist forces of Orthanac against a White Numenorian rebellion within its ranks, and in this he would take many Frogral nobles with him and while he was in Orthanac he and his Frogral forces were able to secretly greatly assist the White Numenorian elements in Orthanac ending the rebellion with a Mordor victory but creating a large resistence force more akin to his own in Frogral. Bastards While in the Kingodom of Orthanac it was Thellian of whom would during his two years in Orthanac father two bastard children and while he fell in love with one of the mothers the second mother would be a one night stand and was of little interest to the love struck Thellian. Family Members Relationships Morgomir Cover.jpg|Morgomir - Friend|link=Morgomir Category:People Category:People of Mordor Category:Human Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:Knight Category:Knight of Numeron Category:House Ortrevelia Category:People of Frogral